


Truth Or Dare

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: During a party given for Cooper's 20-year career, the team plays truth or dare.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 32





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Until now, I posted every Wednesday and I put pressure to always post at the same time. So I was stressed to post and I liked it less and less.  
> So I decided to change. I'll post what I still have in stock now: this text and a second. Then I would post automatically when I wrote, this way I would have less stress since I would not have a deadline.
> 
> This text doesn't really have a context, but I would say it may be at the end of Season 7, at least before the events of Season 8.
> 
> I hope to be able to write again very soon!  
> Enjoy! :)

The Post Office was boiling. Their last investigation had just been completed and the surprise party for Director Cooper was about to begin. Harold was celebrating 20 years with the FBI this year, and the entire office wanted to mark the occasion. Aram had invested in hundreds of streamers, flowers, petit fours, as well as bottles of different alcohol , and each agent had rushed to complete their report to welcome Cooper. As soon as Cooper arrived, and after a short thank you speech, the evening had started in a good mood. Harold went from group to group thanking each agent for being there. 

Liz was with Don, Alina, Aram and a handful of other agents in one of the corners of the open space. The evening and the alcohol were going well and games started in their small group. Aram came up with a truth or dare and the rest of the group followed suit. At the beginning everything was calm, the questions asked remained reasonable. And then, with alcohol taking effect, questions became more intrusive and dares much more indecent. Aram must have kissed one of their coworkers and Alina should have gone flirting with Cooper if she hadn't refused and had a pledge. . Liz had only answered truths so far, being too afraid of what could have happened if she choose dare with Aram, alcohol and the presence of Ressler to her right. 

Unfortunately for her, or fortunately if we ask her with hindsight, Alina had finally spotted her little strategy and threw her a few remarks here and there. Then Aram had started doing it too, and whenever her turn came, all eyes were on her. To silence them, Liz chooses a dare, telling herself that one dare would calm them down and that they would be nice in the choice since she had finally decided to do one. She certainly wasn't expecting that dare, and obviously it was Aram's idea.

"You have to kiss Ressler."

Liz knew she could ask for a pledge and just refuse that dare. She didn't want things to be weird with Don. They had grown into each other so much, and had become so close, she would never forgive herself for messing things up with him. Yet if she was honest, she had always dreamed of crossing that invisible limit between them. And Aram gave her an ideal pretext. She dared to glance lightly at Don who remained impassive, he usually so transparent in front of her. There were a million reasons why she should have given up and chosen not to take on this challenge. But in against of all these reasons, there was still one reason she wanted to do it: her feelings for him. She knew that a similar occasion wouldn't come again for ages and she was sick of having to act like she wasn't crazy about him.

"You can give up, don't worry about it."

Don's voice sounded hoarse with desire, but there was a hint of fear in it that Liz had trouble defining. Worried that she would kiss him or worried that she wouldn't? Before thinking too much about it, she turned to Ressler placing her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. No one had really expected her to do it, but they even less expected Don's reaction or their kiss to last so long. The second Liz's lips met Don's, he wrapped his arms around Liz to bring her as close as possible. Liz clung tightly to him, her arms around Don's neck, savoring every second of the kiss hardly daring to believe that she had dared to do it, but more so: that he had answered it.

Aram cleared his throat, signaling to both of them that they had amply passed the challenge for at least a good minute and therefore they could break apart. Liz pulled back slightly and Don gradually released his grip, the two realizing the enormity that had just happened. The evening slowly resumed its course, and a few hours later some agents began to move towards the exit. Don discreetly walked away and returned to their common office to collect his things and go home. Liz watched him go, wondering if she should go talk to him about what had happened. The logical thing would have been to join him, apologize and tell him it was the alcohol or just some stupid mistake to be forgotten. Of all the things she should have said to him, none was what she wanted. She just wanted to kiss him again and go with him to continue the evening in his arms. Her internal dilemma puzzled her and doubt loomed over her face. Aram notices and smiles at her:

"What are you waiting for? Come on Liz, go get your man."

Not waiting for an answer from Liz, he left her to join Alina. Liz knew what he was talking about, he had seen the whole scene after all. She wanted to listen to this fearless side of herself and to take that chance but she was afraid of losing him, afraid of having misinterpreted what had happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, Liz made the decision to go to their office, not really knowing what she was about to say to her patner. She arrived in their office and found Ressler standing next to his desk gathering his things. He looked up at her as he heard her walk into the office and she found something new in his gaze, something she wanted to discover. Instantly her decision was made and she knew which side she wanted to listen to.

"Aram finally let you go?" Asked Ressler with a slight smile on his face  
"Yes, we can say that."  
"Are we okay? I mean, with..what happened."  
"Yes yes don't worry we're good." Answered Liz, a little bit anxious. "Actually, I need to check something."

With that she walked over to him and placed her hands on Don's cheeks to kiss him. Don responded immediately. She gave him a slight push and he found himself half-seated on his desk, Liz between his legs and his arms around her waist. Their kiss was passionate and neither of them wanted to stop. Alina arrived in their office to warn them that the door being wide open, the entire Post Office was entitled to a show worthy of a Hollywood movie. The two were very embarrassed but far too happy to care. They left the Post Office together towards Don's apartment. Once there, they picked up where they left off. Liz found herself pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around Don's waist. He devoured the skin on her neck as she got down her hands to unbuttoning his shirt. They moved to Don's bedroom and had the best night of their lives, each very happy to have listened to the impulsive side of them for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it !


End file.
